1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a light device, and more particularly to a light device having an automatic switch or control device to switch or to control light members to generate light automatically when users move toward the light device.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Typical light devices include one or more light members or elements provided for generating lights for lighting various objects or areas, such as for lighting dark environment, and include a switch to be actuated or operated by users, in order to control or actuate the light members or elements to generate the lights. However, the switches should be actuated by the hands of the users, but may not be actuated by the other portions of the users.
In order to solve the problem, the present applicant has developed a light device having a contact switch disposed therein, for allowing the light device to be actuated or controlled to generate the lights with the other portions of the users, such as elbows, or body of the users, and thus for allowing the light device to be easily actuated or controlled by the users.
For example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,930,060 to Shih discloses the typical light device actuatable or operatable by a contact switch, in order to generate lights when the light device is contacted by the users.
However, the light device may not be automatically actuated or operated to generate the lights to light the light device, and is required to be actuated or operated with the contact switch, by contacting the light device.
The present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate the afore-described disadvantages of the conventional light devices.